The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mahonia, botanically of hybrid origin. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cabaret’. ‘Cabaret’ is an evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered ‘Cabaret’ as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in fall of 2004 in a trial bed in Boskoop, The Netherlands. An unnamed plant of Mahonia nitens and an unnamed plant of Mahonia gracilipes are considered by the Inventor to be the most likely parents based on the characteristics of ‘Cabaret’ and its close proximity in the trial bed.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in December of 2002 in Booskoop, The Netherlands. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.